The Bree Strangler
by WitchKing7
Summary: Melien and Panal are two scholar students who are staying over night at the Prancing Pony before they head out to a dig site. They meet a stranger who is more than willing to help them.
1. Chapter 1

"Do you think Barliman has ever had a relationship in his life?" Melien spoke softly, doing her best to keep her voice low since they were the only two in the Prancing Pony.

"He's a bartender!" Panal's voice almost echoed in the room. "Of course he's had a love or two! The man is old and experienced. Why? Do you want to become the wife of the bar?"

"No!" Melien's eyes widened and pushed her hand forward, splaying her fingers. "I'm only curious. Think about it, He stands there all day cleaning glasses, serving travelers from foreign lands. Hearing all kinds of stories of adventures and love. Yet he chooses to remain here alone, serving drunkards."

Panal scoffed. "Hey! I'm happy to be one he serves!" She leaned forward giving Melien a nod and finally quieted her voice. "The man has to be making loads of gold. Rich dwarves, easterlings, nobles, they all have to stop here. It's one of the safer roads heading east and west. Guarded by rangers and the little people. I wouldn't cross an angry hobbit if you payed me. Anyway, I've noticed how you look at him each time we pass through." She giggled.

Melien couldn't help but giggle as well. "The man is twice my age. I don't have that much of a dirty mind." She turned her head over her shoulder, pushing her long brown hair behind her ear to get a good look at Barliman, who was behind the counter, polishing a glass. She smiled and turned back to Panal. "It just gets a little dustier and dustier everytime we pass through to the dig site." She giggled again.

"Well, while you have been lusting over old and balding men. I have reeled myself in a merchant of fine antiquities." She gave Melien a coy look.

"What?! Why didn't -"

Panal stopped her. "I know, I know. I should have told your earlier, it's just...I didn't know if he was a keeper. I feared he drank more often than me or worse yet, had road wives." Her lips contorted as if she bit something sour. "But after getting to know him, he's really sweet and has more morales than most men. If anything he has earned my trust." She drained the last of her beer.

Melien's eyes almost bulged out of her head. "Earned your trust? Now that is something. How long have you known him? Where did you two meet?"

"About three months. We met at the open market of Gondor. He and his boss were peddling their wares. One of the things he sold was a nice velvet cloak. I dont know if I bought it because I wanted it or he told me I wanted it."

"So that's how you obtained it. It is nice, looks foreign."

"It is, The velvet even repels water!" She said with a grin.

Just then the bell hanging over the door tolled when it opened and a tall man wearing a long grey cloak with it's hood up walked in. The women turned and gave him a look, but were unable to see his face. He strode toward the bar and took a seat on a stool, lowering his hood to expose black curly hair that grew to his shoulders. Five o'clock shadow peppered his face.

His dark eyes moved to Barliman. "Hey Barli! How about some dark ale and rum?" He grinned at him while he fumbled with a gold piece.

"Haha! Valishul! I haven't seen you in ages." Barliman took a mug to a tap, filling it. "Why, I think the last time I saw you, you were running iron to the forge. What brings you back to my humble town?"

Valishul's hand grabbed the handle of the cold mug, foam poured onto his fingerless glove. "I ain't doing much. Heading north with two horses pulling an empty carriage." He sighed and took a drink. "Had to take a rich old lady all the way to Edoras. Froze my arse off going around the mountains. Told her we should head back, but she kept offering more gold. She made it worth my while."

"So that's what you've been doing? Hauling elderly as cargo?"

He chuckled "No, this was a special job, I couldn't turn it down for the price. No, these days I've been delving in horse racing. Going from farm to farm and studying prospects. Keeps me alive, active and usually warmer. Right now I'm passing through to another ranch."

"Horse racing?" Barliman's voice lowered and he leaned closer with a grin. "Remind me to get some tips from you." He laughed then looked toward the door that just opened. A man walked in carrying some letters and handed them to Barliman, then walked out. "Well now, let's see what we have." The letters were tied together, he pulled the string then studied them and called out to Panal and Melien across the room. "I have one for you ladies." He waved it in the air.

Valishul turned to look at them and his eyes widened a little. _Gods they're pretty, if I didn't know better I'd say they were working women. Seems I may get some play after all. _He thought, looking them up and down.

Panal rose, straightening her cloak and made her way to Barliman. She took the letter with a slight bow of thanks, glanced at Valishul, then sat back at her table, arching an eyebrow. "It's from Professor Zolarys." Quickly she opened it then read it out loudly, rarely was she quiet. "My dear pupils, I regret to inform you that I will not be making it to the dig site. You two will have to continue without me. I would have sent gold for an escort there, but my luck has turned sour and I will need every coin I have! I will explain later. For now collect what you can from outside and inside the caves and return to Minas Tirith. Bring what you can, bury the rest. Professionally yours, Zolarys"

"What?! I'm not going into that mud hole without him to do the dirty work! How are we going to pay for all of this?" Melian's grip on her mug tightened.

Panal sighed. "I have the gold for it and he knows it, but what the hell has got him occupied? He rarely misses out on a dig."

"It better be incapacitating. If he doesn't pay you back, you should report him to the education council. This act in itself is worthy of reporting. We risked a lot coming here and -"

"Yes I know." Panal cut her off. "Look, I like the professor, he's been good to us so far and this is the first time he's done this. I'm willing to cut him some slack. For now let's focus on buying the tools we need and hiring some poor slob to carry us and the supplies all the way there."

"Ladies, your chariot awaits." Valishul was standing next to their table, smiling. "I am that poor slob, who needs the gold."

Panal looked up at him, her eyebrows a little furrowed. "Oh um. How long have you been standing there? D-did you hear everything?"

Valishul let out a laugh. "I am sorry, I couldn't help but over hear. You see. When you are a poor traveller like myself, you tend to develop a sense that directs you to a job. And what better way to listen for a job then at a bar?" His lips were still in a grin as he motions to the room around them.

"Uh….well. I guess that make sense. Have a seat." Panal replied and Valishul sat next to her and looked at Melien.

Melien tried her best to smile, and offered him her hand. "I'm Melien, and this is Panal, we're students from Gondor."

"Well met, I am Valishul, traveller, horse racer, scout, and..whatever the need arises for." He shook Melien's hand, then nodded to Panal.

Panal's eyes kept on him. Her face blank for a long moment, then a smile crept up at her lips. "You are in luck then. I think we have just the job for you. Think you can haul us, a couple of pick axes, a tent, blankets, food and water all the way to the low caves? We'll also need a ride back in a week's time."

"Certainly! In fact I'm heading up that way anyway. There's a rancher up there who wants me to grade his horse. Bringing you two a long will be breeze. A weeks time though? hmm. Yeah, I guess that is fine. Bree should have enough odd jobs to keep me busy in the mean time. What are you ladies looking for up there anyway?"

"We're looking for the remnants of an ancient society." Melian mused, her finger tracing the top of her glass. "From what we've learned from elven lore, an ancient kingdom of men used to rule these lands. It's our hope that we'll find evidence of it. Rusty swords, broken pottery, foundations of settlements. Anything that will prove they lived near or used the low caves."

"That's exactly right." Palan's voice took a tone of excitement. "Why, if we do find evidence, we'll graduate with honors and earn a tenure anywhere we want! Our names will be respected. Elves would send for us to visit with them and talk of times of old! Denethor would gladly accept us for a dinner and discuss how the ancestors of Gondor dwelt in their daily lives. Just think of it! Who did they trade with? What did they trade? What-"

"Panal!" Melien sounded harsh. "You're getting carried away. We haven't even found anything yet and I doubt if we did, kings would invite us for a dinner. They wouldn't even hear of our names. Zolarys would take all the credit and we would be forced to the mundane task of organizing libraries for the rest of our lives."

"But he can't." Panal Scoffed. "He's not here with us to alter our own reports. Which, I doubt he would want to anyway. We'll take the credit, fifty, fifty."

Melien sighed and nodded, returning her attention to the mug before her. Her eyes glanced sideways at Valishul, trying to steal a glance of him. _Mmm, I wonder if he was a ranger of the north._ She thought, but couldn't bring up the courage to ask him.

Valishul caught her looking and smiled. His mind raced to the snare he kept in his carriage for when he needed to trap food. _It would look lovely around her neck. I bet those eyes would shine beautifully._ His mind snapped back. "So you ladies are from Gondor huh? Did you see anything unworldly while you crossed the misty mountains? I've heard tales of orcs being seen in larger numbers. trolls even."

Panal answered him, her eyes glancing at the table, recalling what she saw, her voice remained steady. "We saw tracks on the east side when we first made it to the mountains. It worried us, because we thought they would be in their holes this time of year, but it appears they have started patrols. We think a band of their scouts spotted us from ledge, and followed us as we moved, but they didn't come for us."

Melien shivered, giving Panal a look. "I don't know about Panal, but I think they were looking for something else. Keeping an eye out for Rohirrim or an army from Gondor. It's a good sign, it means they are afraid."

"Or they are preparing for movements of their own." Valishul said in thought.

"Maybe, we didn't see more than four or five at a time and they kept their distance, trying their best to remain hidden, but the snow kept giving them away. I don't know what we would have done if they came for us…"

Panal stretched and yawned. "Let's not think about it, especially before bedtime. I want to sleeeeeeep. Are you ready to call it a night Melien? We'll have to go to the market early tomorrow for the supplies and wake our new chauffeur." She winked at Valishul, who grinned at her.

"I am. I think this rum has knocked me out!" She rose and left the table clean.

"Well you ladies have a good rest, I'll be up early as well, making sure the horses are properly shoed and ready for the road. Let's meet back here at, say, noon?"

"Sounds good to me." Panal wrapped her arm around Melien's shoulder, she was walking a bit unsteadily. "Come on you, let's go to bed before you fall over. Night Valishul."

"Good night." He smiled and watched them walk away to their room, loving the way their hips swayed. _The caves huh? I'll drop them off in one of the holes and they'll never be heard of again. That Panal, she seems a feisty one, I'll have to be careful with her. Melien will be easy, all I have to do is grab that lovely hair, slip the snare on and listen to her sing in fear, but how am I going to separate the two? _He sighed and stared at his mug in thought. _I'll think of something._


	2. Chapter 2 - Horses and Snares

Valishul rose early that morning, an hour before the sun came over the horizon. He wanted to be sure he rose before the girls did, not wanting them to be a step ahead of him. It was a feeling of control. Putting on his white tunic, brown trousers and black boots, he made his way to the dining room. Surprised, he didn't see Barliman manning the counter, but a short and squat hobbit.

"Hello there! My name is Nob and I'll be serving you this fine morning." said the hobbit as he made his way around the counter. "We have bacon and eggs if you like, sausage and gravy or a mean cheddar and potato soup if the mood suits you."

"Cheddar and potato soup sounds just fine. Also, I'll be checking out today, so hand me the bill for the stay? I'd like everything paid for by the time I finish the soup. Want to get to Clopper's forge before sun up" _Were all hobbits this well fed and disgustingly cheerful in the morning?_

"Soup it is!" said Nob, who paused oddly and gave him a look. "You're going to see old Clopper?"

"Yeah?"

"You tell him to come here when he's finished with your business. I'm tired of berating him for his tab. He thinks he can waltz in here with his strange women and drain all our ale without paying a coin! Why Barliman himself plans to ban him from our fine establishment."

"Drinking without pay and strange women? That doesn't sound like the Clopper I know."

"He's a thief is what he is! Always has been as far as I am concerned. Ever since he began dealing with that white wizard of Isengard. He thinks he is high society and runs the place. Why, I've even heard tales that he is in dealings with the black riders." Nob's voice lowered with the last sentence.

"Black Riders? Sounds like people have had more time on their hands than they should. I'll give Clop your message when I see him. Whatever his business is, I'll mind my own." _I always knew Clopper was fond of the drink, but what's with the women? I thought he was married._

Just then Panal and Melien came down the stairs, looking tired with their hair being undone. Valishul silently cursed himself, wanting to be gone before they were active. He greeted the two of them quietly, finished his bowl and pushed it away from him. Nob handed him the bill, which Valishul paid in gold, then was out the door.

"He's a fast eater." Melien observed.

"Whatever." Panal said. "I'm more worried about affording him and our supplies thanks to our good-for-nothing professor."

Juleth 'Clopper' Hannahan groaned slightly in his bedroom. Something was sliding across his hips. His wife? Clopper almost laughed to himself at the thought. _I must still be asleep, couldn't be her after her little 'accident' with the water wheel. _The moist pulling of skin moved over to his member. _The bitch deserved it. _He reminded himself, fighting guilt. _Always putting her nose where it didn't belong, couldn't leave things be. If she didn't learn of my new customer in Isengard, she would still be alive and with me right now. _He opened his eyes looking down at a mass of ash blonde hair over his lap. _Fuck her, she never had the skills of Kearne anyway. _He smiled as he grabbed the back of Kearne's skull and felt himself finishing.

Soon after Valishul knocked on the forge's door, rather loudly. He knew Clopper lived above the forge and hoped he wasn't passed out due to his drink. It had been more than three years since he last seen him. Back then he was working for old Clop, moving ore from the iron hills all the way down to this cold little speck of a town. They were good friends and if Clopper was having issues, Valishul felt that he would be told openly by him. He could hear footsteps climbing down some stairs, then the slab opened on the door and two dark eyes peered out into the autumn cold.

"Huh? Who be you be? I'm closed, come back when it is a little warmer." The voice was Clopper's, he sounded sick.

"Closed? Since when does Clopper the Bull open late?"

"Since when I fuc-" He paused and glared out. "Valishul? is that you?" He unlocked the door and opened it, wearing nothing but his trousers.

Valishul grinned a little awkwardly, but nodded at him. _Gods Clopper, I can smell the alcohol on your breath. I hope you can at least hold a hammer, else I'll have to shoe these horses myself._ "Boss! it is me! How have you been?"

Clopper let him inside and they both rested in the living room, drinking coffee. Valishul told him about the odd jobs he took up after leaving Bree. He tried to make it sound like he was finding himself in his travels. When in reality he traveled so he wouldn't be caught playing his little game with the snare and unsuspecting prey. A flash of his latest victim shot through his head, her glass like eyes, drool falling out of her mouth, then he was back looking at Clopper.

"So, How is the wife?" said Valishul.

"Dead."

"Dead?!"

"We were fishing for carp by the mill. You know how carp are? Loving the dead spots in the current behind the rocks? She wanted one badly for dinner. Ended up dropping her pole, climbed in to retrieve it and her skirt got caught in the water wheel. It crushed her and dragged her under." He poured himself a drink and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Dead?!" Valishul repeated. " Ah, Boss I am sorry. I would have come if I knew. How long ago was it? Gods, she was the best, Always made sure I wouldn't leave with an empty stomach." He never knew either of them to be lovers of fish. And carp? They were the worse to eat, especially if they didn't know how to remove the mud vein.

"Bout last autumn. She was something special….So About those horses?" His voice trailed off and he took a drink, He noticed his hand was shaking when the ice rattled a little in the glass.

Valishul watched him. Something was odd about all of this, besides the fact that the sun just broke the horizon and the man was already pounding one down. He liked Magerie. There were times she even flirted with him shamelessly and they almost had a romance, but he wouldn't cross that line. He knew Clopper and her had fights and was pretty sure Clopper got physical with her, Maybe the old man hit her just right and… He stopped thinking about it. Even if Clopper did kill her it was a hypocritical thought. He himself had killed many pretty things, but he didn't know them.

"Ah, yes the horses." Valishul replied, shrugging a little with the changing topic. "I am running two paying customers up to the low caves. Want to make sure the beasts are ready for pulling the carriage. It will be heavy with supplies."

"Right then." Said Clopper and they both rose heading outside.

Melien stood outside of the Outfitters. She couldn't stand the smell of the place. It was full of old men and each of them had a pipe in their mouth or a dead animal over the shoulder. Trappers, tons of them and they were trading everything they had today before a rumored storm hit the area.

She let Panal do her thing inside, no doubt wrangling over the cost of supplies for the cheapest coin. A few wagons rolled down the road in front of her. One had dogs barking from inside the cover and a couple peaked out at her from behind the wagon. They had their ears cut off. Her eyebrows sunk and her lips scowled. Fighting dogs. What was this town coming too? or had it always been this way? What was worse is that she knew Panal would be into that kind of thing.

The door snapped shut and Panal walked on the creaky boards of the porch toward her. "Well then, that is settled and I didn't even have to take him into the back room!" She laughed and wrapped an arm around Melien. "We'll bring the carriage through here when Valishul is ready and take off for the low caves, our paradise of the ground."

"Good…" Melien said dryly, not liking Panal's humor. She was getting on her nerves as the days wore on. They were always friends and always would be, but there were some demons behind those reddish-brown eyes.

Just before noon, Valishul spotted them on his way back to Barliman's and flicked the carriage into a stop. They could hear him swing the brake lever in place and his boots hitting the ground. He greeted them, nodding and walked inside with the two of them following.

"Everything has been payed for, just has to be loaded up." said Panal.

"Good! I'd like to buy a few things here as well. Might be trappin while you ladies work the caves over and I could use a few extra snares, they have a habit of breaking from time to time." said Valishul as he made his way over to the wall where the loops of rawhide were hanging. He grabbed one and put his hand through the loop and pulled on it with his other hand. It closed effortlessly around his wrist. He gave it another strong tug, straining on it as hard as he could, with his teeth gritting. Pulling it off he nodded to himself and grabbed three more for the road. He could feel the blood returning to his hand and he smiled to himself when he bought them.


	3. Chapter 3 - Ropes and Horses

The late afternoon sun shined on the uncovered wagon, making it's yellow pine frame glow. The four black horses were galloping at a nice steady pace, grateful it seemed, for their new shoes. Sitting upon the driver's bench with leather reins in his gloves was Valishul. Behind him, further back in the wagon rested Panal and Melien.

"So, what do you ladies think of my horses?" said Valishul, flicking the reins lightly and looking over his shoulder.

"They look like fine beasts." Panal had to stretch her head to see and she gave Melien a glance. She was worried about her, taking notice of the fact that Melien said nothing at all since they left Bree.

"They are! Bred to be the best for the purpose of hauling. I've taken them everywhere, Gondor, Mirkwood, Rohan, over passes in the Misty Mountains, Even had them stowed on a ship. I don't think I have any children anywhere...but if I do, these are the only ones I care about!" He laughed. "Time for a break." Rising from the bench, he clicked his tongue a few times and tied the reins to the brake lever. With a quick hop, he was in the back with the two of them, grinning. "They'll drive themselves if the road is straight." He took a bottle of mead from a bag and popped it open.

"What if they are spooked by a wolf? or worse?" Panal asked.

"Then they'll just whinny and stop as I've trained them to do. Don't worry Miladies! They'll guide us safely." He chuckled.

"They remind me of my dog." said Melien.

Panel's eyes widened and her fingers grabbed the hem of her shirt. She knew what was coming next. And every time the story of Melien's dog brought tears to her eyes.

"A dog you say? I used to have one of my own. He passed away some years ago, bless his soul. Loved taking rides like this out in the open." said Valishul.

"Mine was murdered. For nine years I grew up with biscuit. Then one day I was coming home from schooling and found him hanging from a tree branch by his leash and collar. Some drunkard or drunkards hanged him! Father told me he tied him to the tree trunk while he helped mother with something. Thinking I'd find him on the path and lead him home, but no. I found him dead. Dead!"

"Gods, did you ever find out who did it?"

"No. Although I had a list of suspects. One went by the name of Mcfoy. Known for cruelty to animals. Known more for being drunk by noon. Anyway, he stopped the day before and asked my father if he could fix a barrel of his. Of course my father did, but the entire time Biscuit was barking at him, even growling. Something evil about that man...animals can tell you know. Anyway Mcfoy didn't like it and threatened to strike him! My father stopped him though and he just left…"

Valishul thought on this silently for a moment, then spoke. "It pains me to hear that. Do you really think animals can tell when a man is evil?"

"Of course. They have a gift of sight given to them by Vana." Her eyes turned downcast and she lifted her chin a little. "Anyway, There were other suspects. There were some older teenagers that could have...done it." she swallowed. "Spoiled little fiends with nothing else better to do with their time. Trying to show off in their stupid manish ways. You know how boys are. Thinking it manly to take a life!"

"Whoa, now. Don't go blaming all men for something like that. I'll admit that there are brutes in our gender, more so than women." He laughed. "But I wouldnt' dare hurt an animal, they are too pure and go about their business. Business infused in them by the Valar. I'd rather have an animal as a companion than a human anyday." His eyes glanced at the horses, making sure they were okay. "I hope whoever did it met their justice...everyone does, you know? Anyway, Panal, you ever had a pet?"

"No, My parents had a strict rule regarding animals. None allowed. They didn't like cleaning up after them. All that hair and..well you know." Panel replied.

"No animals! You know there is something everyone can learn from raising a pet. Some things we like, some things we hate. Loving them in life is a good lesson. Loving them in death and moving on from it is even more important as far as I am concerned. Have you ever lost someone you loved Panal? Or witnessed something die with your own eyes."

She tensed a little with his questioning. It was a morbid topic and she wished they would drop it. "I have never lost a loved one. Thank the gods. That said, I did see a prisoner of Gondor executed in the public square of Minas Tirith. They claimed he raped a woman. Everyone was talking about it, he had his way with a noble...I was furious about it. No man...No man! I went to the public square to see his head removed personally. My parents wouldn't let me, but I moved in secret." she sighed a little. "I wish I never went."

"You've seen a man lose his head?" Valishul's eyebrows raised. "Stubborn woman. A sight like that is fit for a soldier, not a lady of Gondor. At least you learned your lesson….."

They didn't say much for the rest of the afternoon, by this time they were leagues and leagues away from Bree and they stopped seeing passing carriages or travellers on the road. The road itself grew rocky and they hit every bump it offered. Small hills with scattered trees began to grow as they pressed on throughout the day and the wind was blowing chill.

Valishul sat in silence, controlling the horses loosely. Did he really want to wait until nightfall before he fell on his prey? Sitting that close to them in the afternoon and smelling their perspiration lightly perfume the air made him almost act out in recklessness. He knew after this he wouldn't be returning to Bree. Nob, the annoying hobbit of Barliman's knew they were passing up here and would undoubtedly suspect him in the disappearance of the young ladies. Not that it mattered to him. He was done with Bree and it's small town inhabitants.

His eyes looked down at the coiled rope he kept near him to wrangle the horses if one of them turned wild in a moment of madness. It already had a loop tied into it for throwing over their heads. It would do nicely for his deeds. Smiling he grabbed one end of it and tied it to a support beam of the bench and pulled to make sure it'd hold. It would.

Climbing over the bench he grabbed a double-looped snare that he kept in a bag. It was one he bought in Bree. He wrapped one loop around his wrist and pulled it tight, letting the other loop dangle, then turned to look at the girls. They glanced back at him a little, but didn't seem to pay attention. He grabbed the rope with his other hand and took a deep breath. It was now or never.

Spinning around he charged Melien and tossed the loop from the rope over her head with ease, pulled it just enough to fit snug over her neck, then he kicked her off the moving wagon. When she hit the ground, dust picked up from the sudden disturbance. He clicked his teeth to signal the horses to speed up as he turned to face Panal.

She was on her feet trying to breathe out a reaction when he looped the snare around her neck and yanked. Terror seized her tear filled eyes and immediately her hands clawed at her neck trying to free it from the device of death. He grabbed her neck with his other hand and pushed her to the floor and stomped on her back with his knee, putting all his weight into it. His hand with the snare pulled up as high as it could. Now all he had to do was wait.

He looked behind the wagon and could see Melien tumbling on the road, still alive by the sight of her moving hands. Her shins were bloody as rocks hit them. He could see she was trying to scream, but the rope wouldn't let the air out. Her lungs had to be on fire. Then a branch from a bush grabbed the rope and gave it a sturdy twang. The rope didn't break, but Melien's neck did from the sound of it. Her body wasn't moving anymore, but slid about the road. Occasionally catching sticks and stones. He could see that her trousers and shirt were torn from the impacts.

Panal's face was deep red and her mouth kept opening and closing, gulping for air, her legs and hands thrashed about trying to free herself from his knee that pinned her down. This one was a smart girl and he knew it, she gave up on trying to loosen the rope on her neck and started to feel about for anything to grab and throw at him, but there was nothing she could use nearby. The only things about them were canvas bags. He lifted her head a little to let her see Melian's body being dragged by the wagon. Soon she would join her in death. He pulled harder on the snare.

Her neck was bleeding from the snare and her limbs were losing their strength, slowly they stopped moving and a long while after that he finally removed his knee from her. She was dead.


End file.
